finally
by kireina toshirou
Summary: Summary: Aku bingung apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Semuab terasa ambigu dan tanpa akhir. Yang ku tanyakan, akankah semua ini berakhir dengan lancar? Sementara itu peperangan semakin memuncak!


Mina-chan…:D

Rei-chan balik lagi ke dunia fanficb spesial buat ultah tou-chan yang ke-18

Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke-touchan

Semoga kalian semua terhibur.

* * *

Disclaimer : pembokat saya, masaso-chan!*di gabukin chart narutoi rame-rame*

Maksud saya Masashi kishimoto*k.o*

Summary: Aku bingung apa yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Semuab terasa ambigu dan tanpa akhir. Yang ku tanyakan, akankah semua ini berakhir dengan lancar? Sementara itu peperangan semakin memuncak!

* * *

**The END**

* * *

Sasuke POV

Aku tak pernah membayangkan betapa besarnya pengorbanan Itachi-nii padaku. Aku terlalu terpaku pada balas dendam yang akhirnya tak menghasilkan apapun untukku. Dan akhirnya aku sendirian disini. Menatap bulan purnama yang rasanya kian memerah di bawah hembusan malam.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya seseorang padaku. Aku terdiam mengarahkan chidoriku keasal suara.

"Hiii…HEI! Aku hanya bertanya tau," teriak gadis itu melengking. Aku membalik badanku dan melihatnya. Gadis cantik berkulit putih kekuningan yang tengah menatapku tajam dengan mata hitam kecilnya padaku. Wajahnya tampak bersungut-sungut kesal padaku.

"Pergi!" sergahku. Dia hanya melipat tangan ke dadanya dengan raut wajah menantang.

"Kalau aku bilang tak mau? kau mau apa?"

Aku menatap gadis itu tajam. Dia benar-benar keras kepala, dan tak bisa membaca situasi yang mengingatkanku pada temanku yang berada di Konoha.

Aku menyerah, dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Terserah," ujarku dan kembali menghadap bulan purnama. Dan aku dapat meraskan betapa puasnya di saat aku tak mengatakan penolakan apapun.

Normal POV

"Sasuke, dapatkah aku bertanya satu hal padamu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam gelap ke pada Sasuke. Menghampiri lelaki itu yang hanya melirik sepintas padanya.

"Hn," gadis yang diketahui bernama Kirei itu terlihat tengah menahan nafas, saat dengan pelan dia mengatakan…

"A…apakah kau tak berniat pulang ke konoha?"

Set!

Lelaki itu menatap tajam pada Kirei yang hanya mampu menundukan kepala seraya berpikir

'apakah aku melakukan kesalahan?'

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Sasuke benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang tengah di pikirkan gadis ini. Sungguh bagai sebuah labirin tanpa ujung jika dia mencoba menebak pikiran gadis ini yang selalu berubah-ubah.

"Ka…kalau mau jujur, aku lelah hidup seperti ini Sasuke," ujar Rei. Memberanikan diri beradu tatap pada mata kelam Sasuke.

"Aku ingin hidup seperti orang lain, kebebasan adalah hal yang tak bisa ku miliki sampai sekarang"

"Bisakah kau memikirkan perasaanku Sasuke? Setidaknya sekali ini saja," ujarnya. Mata Sasuke sedikit melebar. Gadis satu klan dengannya ini, tak pernah menuntun apapun padanya, mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi. Semenjak sasuke menemukannya, dunianya seolah terpusat untuk lelaki itu saja. Meskipun dia tak pernah menunjukkannya. Sasuke mengerti betul akan hal itu. Ya, mereka sama-sama hanya memiliki satu sama lain yang tersisa di dalam klannya.

"Kenapa mendadak kau mendesakku?" tanya Sasuke datar. Rei memandang sayu pada Sasuke. Menatap intens pada mata hitam kelam seperti miliknya dengan aura yang kesepian dan seakan tersesat dalam kelamnya kehidupan. Rei tahu betul lelaki ini sudah lelah, dan terlalu angkuh untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang telah dia buat.

Sementara itu, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis yang seolah menelanjanginya ini. Gadis ini seolah bisa membaca apa yang dia sembunyikan, dan Sasuke terlalu takut untuk mengetahui ada orang yang selalu mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal dia sudah bersumpah, untuk tidak berhubungan dengan siapapun.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa yang menjadi alasanku! melarikan diri terus bukan pilihan yang terbaik, Sasuke,"

Rei menghela nafas, suasana yang kaku bukanlah hal yang dia sukai. Apalagi jika suasana ini kau dapatkan saat bersama dengan Sasuke. Kau akan merasa hal ini akan jauh lebih mencekam.

"Bicara itu mudah,"-Sasuke

"Tapi tak melakukan apapun bukanlah pilihan yang baik,"

Hembusan angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Perlahan-lahan mencairkan suasana yang tegang tadi. Meniupkan helaian rambut panjang milik sang gadis yang entah sedang memikirkan apa, sedangkan pemuda yang bersamanya tampak berpikir keras dengan kepala menengada keatas. Berharap bulan yang memerah dapat membantunya mencari solusi atas masalah pelik yang seolah takkan pernah habis.

Setidaknya dia mengakui apa yang yang dikatakan gadis ini ada benarnya. Berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apapun bukanlah pilihan yang baik. Tapi…jika dia kembali ketempat itu, apakah mereka akan menerima dia kembali? Lagipula dia belum siap untuk kembali ke Desa yang membuat semua klannya terbantai. Memikirkan hal ini selalu membuatnya pusing dan merasakan rasa nyeri yang datang dari rongga dadanya.

_Kesedihan yang menguar bagai angin malam…_

_Menari dibalik awan hitam yang menyembunyikan sang rembulan_

Sasuke sontak menoleh kepada Rei yang tampak bersenandung, entah apa yang di pikirkan gadis ini. Tak terganggu akan aura murung yang dikeluarkan Sasuke.

_Aku tak tahu akan melangkah kemana…_

_Setiap jalan yang kulalui selalu berakhir di persimpangan…_

_Kemudian aku tersadar, selama ini aku tak pernah melangkah…Oh aku terjebak dalam ilusi yang menyakitkan_

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti, entah mengapa lagu yang di nyanyikan Rei seolah menggambarkan dirinya. Dirinya yang selalu melangkah jauh, namun akhirnya kembali keposisi awal. Kebingungan, amarah, dan dendam.

_Aku mencoba untuk mencari jalan keluar… namun kakiku terasa kaku~_

_Aku takut, mencoba menoleh kebelakang namun semua meninggalkanku._

_Oh…aku kembali terjebak dalam ilusi yang menyakitkan_

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke benar-benar bermasalah. Dia dapat merasakan keringat dingin turun di pelipisnya

"Hentikan…!"

_Aku tersadar…selama ini aku sendirian…oh tidak! Kenyataan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan…_

"Ku bilang hentikan!"

_Aku sendiri!_

_Meredam tangis dalam amarah yang membela jiwa. Melihat masa depan yang terlihat kosong._

_Tanpa seorangpun yang menemani. Aku sendirian dalam keputus asaanku~_

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" teriak Sasuke. Nafasnya seolah tercekat.

"Hah…hah…jangan nyanyikan apapun. Kumohon!"

Rei terdiam. Apa ada yang salah? Dia hanya bernyanyi dan tak melakukan apapun. Tapi mengapa Sasuke tampak begitu kesakitan? Apa karna lagu tadi? Oh tidak! Sasuke bukanlah orang yang sensitive.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" pekiknya heran. Sasuke seolah tersadar. Berdiri dan meninggalkan Rei yang masih tak mengerti.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun! Tapi dia bereaksi seperti itu! Aku yang aneh atau dia yang aneh sih?"

* * *

Sasuke melihat kedepan. Api hitam yang menyala-nyala dengan ganas. Seolah ingin menyapu habis apa yang di depannya.

"Ini mengerikan…" Rei berkata dengan pelan, berujar pada dirinya sendiri yang memang tak pernah bertarung.

"Hahahaha…aku akan semakin kuat. Lihatlah! Uchiha sasuke sudah datang!" ujar Tobi semakin menggila. Medan pertempuran yang memanas dan kacau semakin menegang setelah apa yang dia katakan.

"Sasuke! Kami tau apa yang terjadi padamu dan klanmu. Tak ada gunanya terus mencari pelampiasan. Kakakmu tak akan menyukai apa yang kau lakukan." teriak Naruto. Kakashi berusaha menenangkan Naruto yang nampak tak mengubrisnya sama sekali.

"Sasuke. Bukankah kita memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Kau dan aku, kita saudara bukan?" teriak Naruto kembali.

Tobi tertawa. Semua ikatan tak bearti untuk Sasuke, itu adalah hal yang dikatakan olehnya. Uchiha tak butuh ikatan. Entah apa hal itu juga berlaku untuk Sasuke atau tidak, pemuda itu masih memilih diam dan melihat pertempuran tanpa berniat untuk membela salah satu dari mereka.

"Sudah diam!"-Tobi. Tobi kembali menyerang Naruto yang kembali terdesak.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke melirik Rei yang memanggilnya pelan. Tersenyum kearahnya yang sedang mengalami perang batin.

"Aku percaya padamu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Karna itu, jangan ragu!"

Sasuke terkesima, kemudian tersenyum tipis yang nyaris tak terlihat apabila tak kau perhatikan baik-baik.

"Majulah!"

Set!

Sasuke masuk kepertempuran. Menangkis kunai yang nyaris mengenai Naruto, dengan pedangnya.

"Aku tau kau pasti kembali, teme" ujar Naruto.

Sasuke tertegun

'Apapun yang kau lakukan aku bangga padamu'-Itachi

'Aku percaya padamu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu. Karna itu, jangan ragu!'-Rei

'Aku tau kau pasti kembali, teme'-Naruto.

Dia tersenyum. Ternyata selama ini dia tak pernah sendirian. Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya meskipun itu bukan keluarganya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita habisi kakek tua itu!" ujar Sasuke sinis. Naruto tersenyum senang dan segera berdiri di samping Sasuke

"Baiklah, ayo kita berjuang!" teriaknya semangat.

"DASAR BOCAH! KALAU BEGITU! AKAN KUHABISI KALIAN SECARA BERSAMAAN!" teriak Tobi.

Sejak awal semua tau, api perperang yang dibangun sejak dulu cepat atau lambat akan berakhir. Dan disini Sasuke dan Naruto yang telah merasakan pelik dan derita yang disebabkan oleh perebutan kekuasaan. Mereka menyadari, anak-anak yang ditinggalkanlah yang paling menderita. Dan karna itu, meski angin dan api, hitam maupun putih, yin dan yang, apapun perbedaan di dunia ini jika menemukan keseimbangan antar masing-masing maka akan membentuk ikatan yang kuat untuk membangun dunia dengan perdamaian. Api takkan hidup tanpa angin. Orang jahatpun memiliki alasan mengapa mereka menjadi seperti itu. Semua hanya karna salah paham.

"Sasuke…."Naruto melihat Sasuke yang memandang kosong pada salah satu anggota klannya yang dia bunuh dengan tangannya sendiri

"Aku tak apa, Naruto. Aku bisa membangkitkan klanku secara perlahan," ujarnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Naruto tertegun, kemudian secara perlahan senyuman lebar terpatri di wajahnya.

"SELAMAT DATANG SASUKE!"-Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"aku pulang, dob"

* * *

fin

* * *

Omake

"Siapa dia, teme?" tanya Naruto saat mereka diobati di dalam tenda. Sasuke melihat kearah pandangan Naruto. Tersenyum singkat dan balik bertanya

"Berapa orang yang diperlukan untuk membuat klan?"

"?"

Naruto menatap tanya pada Sasuke yang tak memberi penjelasan apapun

"Mungkin 400-an, memangnya kenapa?"

Sasuke berdiri dan menggerakkan kakinya yang baru di obati

"Mungkin aku harus memulainya dari sekarang, hitung-hitung mengangsurnya secara perlahan,"

"?"

Tanda tanya bertambah besar dibenak Naruto.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, teme," ujar Naruto mulai kesal. Sasuke menyeringai, membuat Naruto merinding dan terpaksa merapatkan jaketnya

"Anak,"

Dan Sasukepun menghampiri Rei dan menyeretnya entah kemana. Naruto menyaksikan peristiwa itu dengan bingung, mencoba menerjemahkan kode-kode 'setan' dari Sasuke

"Bicara anak? Aneh…. mengangsur secara perlahan… apa maksudnya?"

Suasana kembali hening, sebelum akhirnya mata Naruto memelotot dan segera berdiri dengan cemas

"TEMEE! KAU GILA! MANA ADA ORANG MELAHIRKAN 400 ANAK!"

"Sasuke, kenapa aku meras firasat buruk ya?" tanya Rei yang masih ditarik entah kemana oleh Sasuke

"Hn," dan jawaban singkat dari sauke tidak sesuai dengan seringai lebar di wajahnya. Yah… andai saja Rei tahu, mungkin dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya. Dan ingat itu baru mungkin! mengingat pemangsanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

The END

* * *

Bagus gak?

Kalau jelek gomenasai/(_)\

Habisnya author baru dari wb yang berkepanjangan.

Sasuke : itu mah karna kamunya yang gak bakat nulis

Rei : *amaterasu*

Naruto : abaikan cerita di atas, mohon atas reviewnya


End file.
